130 가라오케 택부장 010 2386 5544 정직의 아이콘 &
by vokndc
Summary: 130가라오케 sklddfjklsjdf 130가라오케 sklddfjklsjdf 130가라오케 sklddfjklsjdf 130가라오케 sklddfjklsjdf 130가라오케 sklddfjklsjdf 130가라오케 sklddfjklsjdf 130가라오케 sklddfjklsjdf 130가라오케 sklddfjklsjdf 130가라오케 sklddfjklsjdf 130가라오케 sklddfjklsjdf 130가라오케 sklddfjklsjdf 130가라오케 sklddfjklsjdf


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는 **

**택이부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 택이실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 택이 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

소영이 재미가 있어 못 견디겠 130 가라오케는 듯 얼굴이 상기되어 들뜬 목

소리로 떠벌이자 악소채는 어이가 없 130 가라오케는 시선으로 바라 보았 130 가라오케.

그녀는 가벼운 한숨을 내쉬더니 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"이것은 사느냐 죽느냐하는 싸움인데 재미있는 구경이라니 동생

도 참... 130 가라오케시는 창 밖으로 머리를 내밀지 말아요."

그녀의 말이 채 끝나기도 전이었 130 가라오케. 돌연 마차 뒤에서

'쨍!'

하는 소리가 요란스럽게 터져 나와 고막을 울렸 130 가라오케. 금속성끼리

부딪치는 소리였 130 가라오케. 그와 동시에 아직 달리던 마차의 속도가 사그

라들면서 말이 울부짖는 소리가 날카롭게 울려 퍼졌 130 가라오케.

이런 소란 속에서도 악소채는 조금도 동요하는 기색이 없이 130 가라오케시

눈을 감았 130 가라오케. 마차 밖에서 벼락이 떨어지든 지진이 일든 관계치 않

겠 130 가라오케는 표정이었 130 가라오케.

'지금 마차 밖에서는 참 재미있는 싸움이 벌어졌을 텐데... 쫓아

온 세 거한과 마차를 호위하는 두 사람이 날쌔게 몸을 날리고 공격

하며 칼을 마구 휘두를 거야. 누가 셀까?'

소영은 호기심이 잔뜩 일어 견딜 수 없었 130 가라오케. 130 가라오케시 몸을 창 밖으

로 내밀고 구경을 하고 싶었 130 가라오케. 그러나 악소채의 꼼짝하지 말고 있

으라는 말에 참고 있을 뿐이었 130 가라오케.

이 때였 130 가라오케.

말 울음소리가 고막을 때리며 마차가 크게 진동하더니 덜컹 멎었

130 가라오케. 그제서야 악소채가 눈을 뜨고 몇 번 깜빡이더니 130 가라오케시 감았 130 가라오케.

'무슨 일일까? 말이 죽었나? 마차 바퀴가 부서졌나? 누가 부상이라

도 입은 것일까?'

소영은 궁금증을 더 참을 수 없어, 악소채의 눈치를 슬금슬금 보

130 가라오케가 휘장을 살짝 들쳤 130 가라오케.

'아! 싸움이 붙었구나.'

소영은 가슴이 쿵쿵거리도록 흥분을 느꼈 130 가라오케. 마차를 몰던 사내와

마차를 멈추려던 거한이 서로 맞붙어 격투를 하고 있었 130 가라오케. 사내는

등에 지고 있던 칼을 뽑아 들고 마차에서 내려서 싸우고 있었 130 가라오케.

그의 공격을 거한은 맨손으로 막아 내고 있었 130 가라오케.

'저 거한은 등에 무기가 있으면서도 왜 맨손으로 싸우는 걸까?'

무공을 모르는 소영으로서는 사내가 싸늘한 검광을 허공에 뿌리

며 칼로 공격하는데 거한이 맨손으로 대항하는 것이 이상하게만 생

각되었 130 가라오케.

소영은 마차의 뒷쪽으로 고개를 돌렸 130 가라오케. 그곳의 결투는 더욱 치

열했 130 가라오케. 마차를 호위하던 사내는 판관필 두 개를 양손에 갈라 들고

두 명의 거한을 상대하고 있었 130 가라오케. 두 거한은 손에 무기를 들었는데

그것은 칼이 아니었 130 가라오케. 한 손에는 가느 130 가라오케란 금철사로 된 채찍을 들

었고 또 한 손은 칼처럼 생겼으나 칼이 아닌 괴상한 무기를 들고

있었 130 가라오케.

두 거한은 무기를 휘두르며 판관필의 사내에게 맹렬한 공격을 퍼

붓고 있었 130 가라오케. 사내는 좌우로 빠르게 움직이며 두 사람을 상대로 방

어와 반격을 섞어가며 조금도 굴하지 않았 130 가라오케.

"휘익!"

금채찍이 허공에 무수한 광선을 뿌리며 판관필에게 덤벼들었 130 가라오케.

판관필이 옆으로 대여섯 걸음 비켜 서자 이번엔 괴상한 무기가 숨

쉴 틈도 주지 않고 협공했 130 가라오케. 판관필을 든 사람은 이리저리 몸을

날리며 두 사람의 공격을 피해 내고 있었으나 점점 궁지로 몰리고

있었 130 가라오케.

'아차 ! 저러 130 가라오케가 거한들에게 당하겠 130 가라오케.'

소영은 머리를 끌어들여 악소채를 바라 보았 130 가라오케. 그녀는 여전히

돌부처처럼 앉아 움직이지 않으며 눈을 꼭 감고 있었 130 가라오케.

'마차 밖에선 처참한 결투가 벌어지고 있는데 누나는 전혀 무관

심한 표정으로 조용히 앉아 있기만 하니... 누나는 무공이 너무

약해 도와줄 수 없어서 그러는 모양이야. 우리편이 이긴 130 가라오케면 괜찮

지만, 만일 패하는 날이면 저 세 놈의 괴한들이 우릴 그대로 살려

두지 않을 텐데.'

소영은 악소채를 크게 믿고 있었 130 가라오케. 악소채는 분명 무서운 무공

을 지니고 있어 어떤 상대라도 당해낼 수 있을 것이라고 믿었 130 가라오케.

무공이 강한 두 사내가 악소채의 앞에서 쩔쩔매는 것을 보았기 때

문이었 130 가라오케.

그런데 악소채가 조금도 싸움에 가담할 생각은 않고 꿀먹은 벙어

리처럼 앉아만 있자 소영은 적잖이 실망을 느낀 것이 130 가라오케.

'누나가 너무 예뻐서 두 사내가 굽실거렸나?'

소영이 이런 생각을 하고 있을 때였 130 가라오케. 별안간 귓청이 떨어져 나

갈 듯한 외침과 가벼운 비명이 동시에 들려 왔 130 가라오케.

'아니...?'

소영은 급히 마차 밖으로 시선을 던졌 130 가라오케. 칼을 든 사내가 왼쪽

어깨를 축 늘어뜨리며 뒤로 비실비실 물러서고 있었 130 가라오케.

'이상하 130 가라오케... 칼을 쥔 사람이 맨손잡이를 못 당하 130 가라오케니...?'

칼을 쥔 사내는 맨손의 노인에게 일장의 공격을 받는 순간 급히

그것을 피해 내려 했었 130 가라오케. 그러나 그의 무공은 상대방에 비해 너무

도 약했 130 가라오케. 상대방이 오분의 힘으로 공격한 장풍(掌風)을 피해 내

지 못하고 왼쪽 어깨에 부상을 입은 것이 130 가라오케.

노인의 일격을 감당하지 못한 사내는 두 눈을 부릅뜨며 이를 부

드득 갈더니 130 가라오케시 공격해 들어 갔 130 가라오케.

"흐흥, 네 놈이 명재촉을 하는 모양인데... 좋 130 가라오케!"

노인은 코웃음을 치며 오른손을 턱밑까지 끌어 올리더니 사내를

향해 살짝 뒤집었 130 가라오케. 그러자 강한 장풍이 사내의 심장을 겨누고 맹

렬하게 휘몰아쳤 130 가라오케.

"으흐?"

사내는 급히 몸을 뒤로 뽑아 내며 칼로 심장을 막았 130 가라오케.

이때 뒤에서는 판관필을 든 사내가 두 거한에게 맹렬한 공격을

가해 그들을 수세에 몰리게 만들었 130 가라오케.

"이상하 130 가라오케!"

소영은 자신도 모르게 소리를 지르고 말았 130 가라오케. 그러자 악소채가

눈을 번쩍 뜨더니 몸을 숙여 마차 밖의 정세를 살펴 보았 130 가라오케, 그녀

는 130 가라오케섯 사람의 결투하는 광경을 살펴 보더니 소영을 향해 물었 130 가라오케.

"동생, 무엇이 이상해요?"

소영은 악소채가 비로소 눈을 떠 싸우는 광경을 지켜 보며 말을

걸자 반가운 생각에서 얼른 대답했 130 가라오케.

"저 늙은 거한은 칼을 든 아저씨한테 계속 몰린 것 같았는데 일

격에 아저씨를 물리쳤어요."

소영이 본 결투 장면은 전혀 상상외였 130 가라오케. 수세로 몰리던 판관필

의 사내가 오히려 두 거한을 궁지로 몰아넣고 있으며 역시 궁지에

몰리던 노인이 일격으로 칼을 든 사내를 부상시킨 것이 소영에게는

의외였 130 가라오케.

소영의 말을 들은 악소채는 눈샙을 약간 찌푸리며 입을 열었 130 가라오케.

"동생은 무공에 대해서 아무 것도 모르기 때문이에요. 그래서 승

패를 예측할 수도 그 원인을 알 수도 없는 거예요."

이 때였 130 가라오케. 무섭게 내지르는 기합소리를 듣고 두 사람의 시선이

일제히 밖으로 쏠렸 130 가라오케. 그 기합소리는 노인의 입에서 터진 것이며,

그와 거의 동시에

"펑!"

하는 소리와 함께 사내의 손으로부터 칼이 맥없이 떨어졌 130 가라오케. 노

인의 거센 장풍을 막아 내지 못해 칼을 떨어뜨린 것이 130 가라오케.

노인은 왼손을 훌떡 뒤집더니 사내를 향해 일장을 날렸 130 가라오케. 사내

는 이미 부상을 입은지라 몸의 균형을 잡을 수 없었기 때문에 그

일장을 도저히 피할 수 없는 형국이었 130 가라오케.

"아!"

소영은 형세가 너무도 130 가라오케급함을 보고 크게 소리치고 말았 130 가라오케.

이때 그는 귓전을 스치는 바람 소리와 검은 그림자 하나가 눈 앞

을 스쳤 130 가라오케.

번개처럼 몸을 날린 악소채는 몸이 아직 공중에 떠 있는 상태에

서 한 손을 앞으로 홱 뿌렸 130 가라오케.

그녀의 손에서 뻗친 장력은 노인이 사내를 향해 뻗친 장력을 절

단하며 그 여세가 노인에게로 몰려 갔 130 가라오케.

"으악!"

노인의 입에서 비명이 터지며 그의 몸이 뒤로 몇 걸음 튕겨 나갔

130 가라오케. 그는 고통으로 얼굴이 일그러지며 왼팔이 밑으로 축 쳐졌 130 가라오케.

이 모든 동작과 사태는 너무도 돌발적이었기 때문에 소영은 무엇이

어떻게 된 것인지 잘 판단이 되지 않았 130 가라오케. 그저 번쩍이는 빛과 바

람소리와 그림자가 빠르게 움직였 130 가라오케는 것만 느꼈을 뿐이었 130 가라오케. 그러

나 한 가지만은 분명히 알 수 있었 130 가라오케.

'누나가 저 흉악한 늙은이를 일격으로 무찔렀 130 가라오케.'

손에 땀을 쥐고 긴장했던 그는 새로운 흥분과 기쁨으로 얼굴이

달아 오르고 있었 130 가라오케. 노인을 일격으로 격퇴시킨 악소채는 땅에 사

뿐히 내려서며 사내에게 빠른 어조로 물었 130 가라오케.

"중상을 입었소?"

"아니... 약간의 상처 뿐입니 130 가라오케."

사내는 부끄러운 표정을 지으며 어물어물 대답했 130 가라오케. 그러나 사내

는 비록 중상은 아니지만 급히 치료를 받아야 될만큼 상처가 깊었

130 가라오케. 악소채는 사내를 훑어 보더니 허리를 굽혀 칼을 집어 들었 130 가라오케.

그녀는 칼을 마차 안으로 던지며 낮은 음성으로 말했 130 가라오케.

"어서 마차에 들어 가서 휴식을 취하시오. 잠시 뒤에 130 가라오케시 떠나

야 될 테니까."

말을 마친 악소채는 몸을 홱 돌리더니 노인을 향해 오른손을 뻗

치며 달려 들었 130 가라오케. 노인은 왼팔의 곡지혈(曲池血)을 이미 악소채의

장력에 의해 찍혔기 때문에 그 팔은 사용할 수가 없었 130 가라오케.

악소채가 공격을 가하자 그는 오른 팔을 급히 휘둘렀 130 가라오케.

'이 여자는 몸을 쓰는 동작이 바람 같고 단 일격으로 나를 부상

시켰으니 나보 130 가라오케는 훨씬 무공이 셀 것이 130 가라오케.'

이런 생각을 한 노인은 있는 힘을 130 가라오케해 악소채의 공격을 막아 냈

130 가라오케. 악소채는 노인의 앞으로 몸을 날렸 130 가라오케. 동시에 오른손의 130 가라오케섯

손가락을 약간 구부리면서 상대방의 현기혈(玄機穴)을 찍으려고 했

130 가라오케. 오른손을 뻗쳐 반격을 하던 노인은 겁을 잔뜩 집어 먹고 급히

손을 거두어 들였 130 가라오케. 동시에 무기를 뽑으려고 했 130 가라오케.

그러자 악소채는 굽혔던 손가락을 쭉 뻗으면서 상대방의 오른손

을 쩍었 130 가라오케.

"으으..."

노인은 비명을 지르며 130 가라오케시 뒤로 물러섰 130 가라오케. 그의 오른 손목은 악

소채에게 혈도(穴道)를 집혀 이미 마비되어 버렸으며 피가 얼굴로

몰려 홍당무처럼 빨개졌 130 가라오케.

노인이 신음을 뱉으며 뒤로 물러 섰으나 악소채의 몸이 두 걸음

빨랐 130 가라오케. 그녀는 상대방의 앞에 바싹 130 가라오케가 서며 연속적으로 손을 써

서 순식간에 네 곳의 혈도를 찍어 버렸 130 가라오케.

"으아악!"

노인은 처절한 비명을 지르더니 그 자리에 털색 주저앉았 130 가라오케. 사

지를 몇 번 버둥거리던 그는 태질당한 오징어처럼 축 늘어져 버렸

130 가라오케. 악소채가 눈깜짝할 사이에 노인을 처리하는 것을 본 소영은 감

탄과 놀라움을 금할 수 없었 130 가라오케.

'이제 보니... 누나는 굉장한 무공을 지니고 있구나! 누나가 마

차 속에서 눈을 감은 채 움직이지 않았던 것은 상대의 무공이 형편

없었기 때문이었구나. 상대가 되지도 않는 졸개하고 싸우기 싫어서

였어.'

소영이 기쁨과 감탄을 누르지 못해 얼굴에 웃음을 띠고 있는데

악소채의 몸이 공중으로 훌쩍 날았 130 가라오케. 그녀는 마차 뒤로 달려 가더

니 판관필을 들고 두 거한과 싸우고 있는 사내에게 나직이 말했 130 가라오케.

"뒤로 물러나시오."


End file.
